Bi-stable switches as applied in data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a reliable and efficient manner. Some storage devices utilize a semiconductor array of solid-state memory cells to store individual bits of data. Such memory cells can be volatile (e.g., DRAM, SRAM) or non-volatile (RRAM, STRAM, flash, etc.).
As will be appreciated, volatile memory cells generally retain data stored in memory only so long as operational power continues to be supplied to the device, while non-volatile memory cells generally retain data storage in memory even in the absence of the application of operational power.
In these and other types of bi-stable switches, it is often desirable to increase efficiency and accuracy while decreasing power consumption during operation, particularly with regard to the management of data in a storage array.